Un Poufsouffle courageux par amour
by Shamemilie
Summary: Harry vie chez les Dursley avec sa cousine Lucie. Ils ont grandis ensemble comme des enfants ordinaire mais sont en réalité extraordinaire. Malgré leur différence d'age ils sont complémentaires. Harry sera dans une maison qui lui apportera beaucoup de bonheur et de joie en dehors de la menace de guerre imminente. Cette guerre, l'amour pourra la surpassé.


Salut alors voilà une petite fanfiction qui j'espère vous plaira.

Je tiens à préciser que Lucie m'appartient de même que cette histoire. Harry Potter appartient bien évidemment à notre J. .

Chapitre1: une enfance plutôt ordinaire

Lorsque Harry avait un an, il fût déposé devant une maison qui ressemblait à tant d'autres. Sauf que dans celle ci se trouvait la famille de sa mère décédée il y a quelques heures. D'abord ignoré par sa famille, il fût ensuite la personne qui à permis de la garder soudée. Quelques mois plus tard Dudley Dursley âgé lui aussi d'une petite année était décédé dans un accident de voiture causant la tristesse infinie de sa tante. Pétunia venait de perdre sa sœur puis son fils en seulement une demi année. Elle décida donc contre l'avis de son mari d'élever Harry comme l'aurait fait Lily.

L'avis de Vernon changea au fur et à mesure que le garçon grandissait, c'est même lui qui força Pétunia à parler au garçon concernant son cousin, ses parents et son vrai monde. Harry était un petit garçon heureux qui le fût encore plus lorsqu'il comprit qu'une cousine était en « fabrication ».

Harry alors âgé de 3ans rencontra sa petite cousine Lucie qui selon lui ressemblé à un chien fripé, se qui fit rire Vernon d'un rire communicatif.

À l'âge de 6ans il réalisa sont premier acte de magie, se colorant les cheveux en bleu nuit, couleur préférée de sa cousine.

Pétunia fût heureuse lorsque 4 ans plus tard sa fille réalisa à son tour son premier acte de magie. Éliminant ainsi la peur qu'elle avait: que Lucie soit jalouse de Harry, soit triste et reproduise alors ses propres erreurs de jeunesse.

A 11ans Harry reçu sa lettre, il partis alors avec sa famille vers le chemin de travers accompagné du professeur Mc Gonagall. Harry et sa jeune cousine furent émerveillé par les nombreuse boutique. Lucie,elle, fut effrayée par les gobelins de la banque vite calmé par son cousin, qui d'ailleurs regarda d'un œil gêné la fortune de ses parents. Il en pris pour ses affaires scolaires et un peu en plus pour se faire plaisir.

Son premier achat fut sa baguette, elle était magnifique, constituée d'un bois de houx, avec un cœur en plume de Phoenix mesurant 27,5cm. Ils partirent ensuite chez Fleury et Bott. Harry s'acheta en plus de ses livres scolaires un livres pour le Quidditch,, il voulait s'acheter l'histoire de Poudlard mais sa tante lui précisa qu'elle avait encore celui de sa mère. Harry acheta également un livre avec les contes sorcier nommé les conte de Beedle le barde pour l'anniversaire de sa cousine qui était née exactement le même jour que lui.

Pour le goûté Pétunia invita le professeur à partager une glace. Heureuse, elle leur fit découvrir des goûts leurs étant inconnu tel que celle à la citrouille ou bien même celle à la bière au beurre.

Pendant se temps Vernon dégusta son Whisky pur feu, une des seules invention sorcière qui pouvais servir selon lui.

Ensuite il découvrirent le magasin de potion, Pétunia était rester dehors à cause de l'odeur, c'est pourquoi Vernon à du accompagner les enfants. La vision des ses animaux bizarre dans les bocaux, des yeux flottant ou même des plantes gluantes lui donna le tournis. Harry et Lucie, eux, furent stupéfait par tous ces ingrédients. Harry se promis de lire et d'apprendre son livre de potion, ça ressemble à la cuisine !

Harry fut déçu lorsque le professeur Mc Gonagall lui rappela qu'il ne pouvait pas avoir de balai en premier année car il n'avait pas le permis qui se passe lors de l'examen de fin d'année.

Une fois les achats effectués, ils rentrèrent chez eux. Harry apprenait à écrire à la plume avec Lucie, Pétunia se rappelant bien trop de la difficulté de sa sœur avec cette maudite plume et cette écriture bien plus complexe. Et ne voulant pour ainsi dire ne pas avoir deux enfant aux pattes de mouches.

Une fois à la gare, les séparations avec la petite Lucie qu'il considérait comme sa sœur furent déchirant. La petite était inconsolable. C'est le cœur lourd mais tous de même heureux que Harry rejoignit le Poudlard expresse.

Il s'installa dans un compartiment et sortis le petit chaton noire que lui avait offert sa sœur pour son anniversaire. Il se mis à le caresser toute en lisant le livre de sa mère, en apprenant plus sur les 4 maisons, le plafond magique de la grande salle ou encore l'utilité des effets de maisons dans la cuisine.

Il passa toute sa journée seul, personne n'étais venu l'embêtait, cela ne le gênait pas plus que ça. Quand le préfet en chef était venu lui dire qu'ils approchaient du château, il s'habilla du traditionnel uniforme de Poudlard se séparant de sont sweat préféré que lui avait offert son oncle et sa tante pour son anniversaire.

Parfois, il était triste de la mort de Dudley, son cousin et lui avait le même age, il se demander si il se serait aussi bien entendu qu'avec Lucie. Sa petite Lucie avait 7 ans maintenant elle entrera à Poudlard quand luii entrera en 5eme années. Elle est un jeune fille adorable, une petite blonde avec des reflets roux et les yeux marron. Un mélange parfaits entre les Dursley et les Evans en enlevant tous les défauts de ses parents. Elle ressemblé énormément à sa tante Lily.

C'est en pensant à elle qu'il descendit du train. Dans ses pensé il ne vit qu'au dernier moment le géant et en fut impressionné. Il monta dans une barque où se trouvé déjà une fille rêveuse et un garçon qui s'émerveiller de tout. On ne peux nier que Poudlard de la vue du lac était comme qui dirait magique.

Le professeur McGonagall attendait les 1er année pour leur faire passer le teste du chapeau. Elle fut heureuse, cette été, de voire qu'elle s'était trompé sur la famille Dursley et de trouvé un jeune garçon heureux et totalement conscient de son appartenance au monde sorcier n'en déplaise à oncle Vernon. Elle avait vue Pétunia comme une deuxième mère pour Harry.

Une fois près du choixpeau, Harry remarqua qu'il ne savait même pas ou aller. Il en avait parlé à ses parents et Vernon avait dit que toutes ses « maison » sembler lui convenir et qu'il ne fallait pas écouter les préjuger comme lui l'avait fait.

Lorsque son nom fut prononcer, la salle devînt muette, confirmant que pour trouver des personnes l'aimant pour Harry et non pas le survivant aller être compliqué. Sur cette pensé il plaça le choixpeau sur la tête et la discution commença :

\- « Harry Potter, enfin je te rencontre, tu es bien loin du petit que Dumbledore désir tant.

-vraiment ?

-Oui, et j'en suis ravi, fait bien attention à lui. En attendant tu as besoin d' amitié solide mais aussi une soif avide de connaissance, j'hésite vraiment entre Poufsouffle et Serdaigle, aurait tu une préférence ?

-Pas vraiment, mon oncle m'as dit de ne jamais avoir de préjuger et les deux maisons me convienne totalement.

\- très bien mon garçon, alors va pour POUFSOUFFLE ! »

Après un petit moment de silence une seule table de la salle applaudissant et un seul professeur. Tous les autres déçu de leur héros ou ennemis. Mais Harry ne cherche pas une une vie de guerrier mais seulement une vie simple et ordinaire avec des amis extraordinaire et qui sait, un bon parcours scolaires pour rendre fière ses parents biologique et adoptif.


End file.
